


It Came With The Tide

by EenyMeenyMinyMutte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EenyMeenyMinyMutte/pseuds/EenyMeenyMinyMutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘What are you weirdos getting on about?’ Clint asked and Wanda could feel her cheeks getting warm. She quickly turned away her head, but Clint already noticed her reddening face. ’Having a telepathic date? Or some telepathic sexting maybe?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the battle of Sokovia the Avengers are all physically and emotionally drained. Tony proposes they should go on a little vacation, to his private island. They all agree, they need some time off. Especially Wanda, who had a hard time after the death of her twin brother Pietro.<br/>Luckily, Wanda got support from an unexpected new friend. Now, she finds herself getting more and more attracted to the synthezoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction! I'm quite nervous about posting this, so if you liked reading this… Please let me know! Also, since I’m Dutch and English is obviously not my native language, there might be some mistakes. If there are, let me know. Your feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> By the way, this fanfic is rated mature because there might be some sexy scenes further down the road ;)

The suitcase on Wanda’s bed remained empty. Every time she tried to pack her clothes, her mind started to drift. It had been five months since she lost her brother Pietro and she could still feel the pain she felt when he sacrificed his life for that of Clint.  
  
When they grew up, Pietro was the only one Wanda had. She knew she could always count on him, even in their darkest hours. And now? The one she loved most was gone. He was dead, left her in pain and he would never come back. She could feel the tears starting to pool behind her eyes.  
  
‘Miss Maximoff, we’re about to leave in thirty minutes. Are you almost…’ Vision phased through the wall to come get her, but stopped when he saw her tears. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but how do you comfort a human?  
  
Wanda quickly wiped away her tears and stood up. ‘I’m almost ready, just give me five more minutes.’ she said and she threw some of her clothes in the suitcase.  
  
‘You were crying, miss Maximoff.’ He placed his hand on her shoulder and Wanda sighed. Yes, she did cry. But Vision wouldn’t understand, nobody would. She knew he meant well, but he just would’t understand.  
  
‘I was.’ Wanda could feel the tears start to pool behind her eyes again. ‘Maybe I should just stay here, in the Tower.’ The Avengers decided it was best if they all took a break and went on a little holiday. But to be honest, all Wanda wanted was to be left and alone.  
  
Vision might not have emotions like humans do, but he could still feel her pain. He hated to see her this way. All the Avengers were worried about her, wanted to help, but she just wouldn’t let anyone in.  
  
‘I think this holiday will serve you well, miss Maximoff. To relax a little, as the humans say.’ A little smile formed around Wanda’s lips. Hearing the word ‘relax’ out of Visions mouth just sounded so silly. ‘And this holiday is not just for you. I believe it’s good for all of us, don’t you agree?’  
  
‘You’re right, as always.’ He constantly knew what she needed to hear, she thought to herself. And before she could think about it, Wanda took his hand in hers. Surprised by her action he looked in her eyes.  
  
Then the intercom in Wanda’s rooms started to creak and Tony’s sarcastic voice beamed through the speakers. ‘What is taking you so long, for Pete’s sake. Are you two making out? I swear if you two are making out!’  
  
Startled by the sudden interruption, Wanda snatched her hand away and quickly walked to the intercom. ‘Vision is just helping me pack, we’ll be right down.’ And with that their moment was over.  
  
-=-  
  
In Tony’s private jet Wanda was finally able to think about what happened earlier. Why did she take Visions hand? She knew she felt a strong bond, but that’s because they both still struggled with their powers. And besides, it’s so unlike her to just start grabbing someones hand. So why would she start doing it now?  
  
Wanda tried to concentrate on the conversation Clint and Natasha were having, but she couldn’t focus on what they were saying. She heard their voices, but the slight hum of Visions mind distracted her every time.

_How beautiful the sky is. So blue and pure._  
  
Vision seamed to be in his own little world, but looked up as soon as he felt Wanda’s presence in his head. ‘Miss Maximoff, do you need my assistance with something?’  
  
His polite voice snapped Wanda right out of his mind. ‘Did you feel that? I mean, could you feel it when I…’ She was afraid to finish her sentence, what would her teammates think of her? Usually, people did not feel it when she entered their minds. But then again, Vision wasn’t exactly a normal human being.  
  
‘I did. I suppose it feels a little like… like tickling.’ That surprised Wanda. Did he even know what it felt like to be tickled? Vision seemed to read the surprise in her eyes. ‘Not that I know what it feels like.’  
  
‘What are you weirdos getting on about?’ Clint asked and Wanda could feel her cheeks getting warm. She quickly turned away her head, but Clint already noticed her reddening head. ’Having a telepathic date? Or some telepathic sexting maybe?’  
  
‘Sexting? I’m not familiar with the term “sexting”. Although I do recognize the often used word for sexual intercourse, correct?’ Questioningly Vision looked over to Wanda, if hoping for some sort of explanation. ‘And for sexual intercourse one needs to be naked, which we both are not.’  
  
A snort from Tony cut the tension. ‘You’re right, buddy. Thanks for explaining the basics of sex, really appreciated it, but Clint was being sarcastic.’ Realization seemed to hit Vision and Wanda almost felt sorry for him. He never understands sarcasm. ‘And if you look out of your right window you can see “Isle de Tony”. So fasten your seatbelt, hold on to your drinks, because we are about to land.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's incredibly cool how much people have already read the first chapter (much for me, anyway) and I really appreciate it. But please, if there are any mistakes whatsoever, tell me! I would love to get better and grow at writing. But for now, enjoy reading the second chapter!

Tony’s island was unlike anything Wanda had ever seen. It had a wide, far-reaching beach and a beautiful blue sea. Wanda breathed in the sea air. She hadn’t been to the beach in a very long time and now she couldn’t wait to feel the sand between her toes. 

When they stepped out of the private jet, a path made out of all kinds of stones led the way to the house. Tony, with a face of great pride, swung open the front door and showed a bright hallway. When Wanda stepped over the threshold, her mouth fell open. Tony’s beach house was intimate and cozy. Totally different from the Avengers Tower, which was practical and to the point. It was still modern, don’t get me wrong, but it was somehow more comfortable. 

Because it was already late in the afternoon, they decided to leave their bags for what they were and enjoy some time on the beach. Steve and Sam had jumped right in the water and after changing into their swimwear, most of the Avengers had joined them.

Wanda decided she just wanted to relax a for a while. She chose a double sun lounger, closed her eyes and let the sound of the waves slowly drift her away. The pleasant warmth of the sun made her grow drowsy. For a moment she seemed to forget everything that troubled her, until the sound of people laughing disturbed her from her doze. 

When she looked up she saw all the Avengers looking at something behind her. Curious she turned around and when seeing what was happening behind her, she had a hard time containing her laughter. There, awkwardly standing in the sand, was Vision wearing a very tight-fitting swimsuit. And while it looked ridiculous, it took all of Wanda’s strength not to stare at it for too long. 

‘Is there something wrong. Is this not the right attire?’ He looked utterly confused, not understanding why his teammates were lauging. Vision knew people wore swimwear when they went to the beach. So why was it all so funny?

Wanda took pity on him and tapped on the free spot next to her. ‘Come Vis, sit down. Then you can put some sunscreen on my shoulders.’ To give Vision some room she pulled up her legs and turned her back to him. ‘Unless you mind? Otherwise I could ask Natasha.’

Snapped out of his trance, Vision stepped towards the sun lounger. ‘Of course not, miss Maximoff, I would gladly be of service.’ Wanda handed Vision the sunscreen and waited for him to put it on her shoulders. But her skin remained untouched. ‘There is just one slight problem. I’m not quite sure what I’m supposed to do…’

When Wanda looked into his eyes, she saw a sort of humiliation. Softly she took Visions righthand and put some sunscreen on it. ‘Now you divide it evenly over my shoulders and then you massage it into the skin. Can’t go wrong.’ Wanda smiled encouragingly at him. 

And then, before Wanda could even grasp what was happening, the two softest and warmest hands were massaging her shoulders. Wanda heard a moan come over her lips. She didn’t even try to hide it. Visions hands were just so… so wonderful. They applied the right amount of pressure, were soothingly warm and felt incredibly strong. She could feel little goosebumps forming on her arms. 

Vision moved closer to Wanda, she could feel it. She could feel his bodily warmth against her own. He started to lean into it. ‘Is this good, miss Maximoff? Am I doing it right?’ Wanda tried to speak, but only incoherent noises came out of her mouth. 

‘You know, I think you two should get a room before it becomes a little too intimate. I’m not really hoping to see you two bang.’ That remark snapped Wanda right out of her bubble and she shot an angry look at Tony. Why did he have to ruin the moment with such a stupid comment? ‘Tony, you’re just jealous you’re not getting any. Would you like a kiss from me? Would that help you?’ Sam mockingly puckered his lips and put his arms around the billionaire. Tony grinned and gave a tiny peck on his lips. Overdramatic Sam wiped his mouth on his arm. 

Wanda couldn't help but to snicker. These grown men never seemed to surprise her with their childlike behavior. Sam and Tony were now rolling around in the sand, trying to push one another with their heads in the sand.

To an outsider, they must have looked like a downright mess, but not to her. They felt so domestic and private. Laughing, bickering and just enjoying each others company. These people were the closest thing Wanda ever had to a family, a real family. It pained her that Pietro was not there to experience it all with her, but she knew he would be happy for her. Happy that she had finally found a home.


	3. Chapter 3

After the dinner Clint and Steve made, Wanda was in desperate need of a moment to herself. She felt tired, worn out and just wanted to have some time alone. Relieved she closed her bedroom door. Finally some silence, she thought to herself.

Wanda looked around and was pleased by what she saw. The room wasn't that big, but radiated pure luxury. It was a charming, romantic room and everything fit together perfectly. A vintage dresser, an elegant mirror, but the most outstanding piece of furniture was definitely the enormous canopy bed.

On the bed lay two stacks of fresh cleaned towels and an idea popped into Wanda’s head. She should take a bath. A long bath was just what she needed. The movie night all of them had agreed to, wasn't until a couple of hours. So Wanda had plenty of time to relax and pamper herself a little.

Quickly she got out of her summer dress and walked towards the en-suite. Wanda found a collection of bath foam bottles and chose one with a lavender and jasmine scent. Immediately after opening the tabs and dropping some bath foam into it, a delicious flowery scent filled the room. It was a calming, soothing scent and was just perfect.

Soon, the bath was all filled up and Wanda gracefully lowered herself into the water. She let most of her body slip underwater, until she could feel the bubbles tickling her nose. Her eyes felt heavy and as soon as she closed them, Wanda found herself falling asleep.

_Warm hands were exploring her body, they felt familiar and yet so unknown. She wanted to know who those hands belonged to, but couldn’t make out the details of the blurry figure above her._

_Skilled fingers traced their way from her neck, over her stomach, all the way down to the insides of her thighs. They started moving in little circles and oh did she enjoy that. She wanted more, no, she "needed" more! Eagerly she spread her legs, hoping for more pressure where she craved it the most. The figure seemed to take the hint and two soft lips were placed on her now sensitive skin._

_A heat had started to pool between her legs. Wanda, desperate for more, slipped her hand down to touch herself. She had been teased enough and badly desired release. A sinful cry left her mouth._

_‘Miss Maximoff, are you alright? Wanda? Wanda?’_

‘Wanda?’ Her dream faded away and bewildered she pulled herself up. Even though the bath had long become cold, her body was radiating warmth. ‘Is everything okay in there? Should I come in?’ Sudden realization seemed to hit Wanda. It was Vision who had awakened her and he was about to enter the bathroom!

‘No! No, I’m fine! I just uh… fell asleep… in the tub.’ Hurriedly Wanda pulled herself out and threw on one of the bathrobes. Still slightly aroused and hair dripping wet, she opened the bathroom door. ‘Just go downstairs and tell the others I’ll be right down.’

She tried to sound confident, but she could hear her own voice trembling. Wanda wondered if Vision noticed, but if he did, he didn’t show it. His eyes pierced in that of hers, trying to figure out her human emotions. To him, humans were complicated creatures which he did not always understand. Just like now, because at the moment Wanda was one big question mark to him.

He seemed to except her lie and nodded. ‘I will tell them, but please hurry. Tony is starting to grow inpatient.’ With that he left her room and Wanda let out a sigh. If it had been anyone else but Vision, she would have been screwed.  
Wanda looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed her pupils were dilated and her face had become a bright scarlet. Yes, everyone else would have noticed what was going on with her, that she was certain of.

-=-

‘Finally! What took you so long!’ Tony asked and without waiting for Wanda’s response, he turned on the movie. All the Avengers had already settled in and a little guilty Wanda quickly sat down on the only spot left. It was on the two-seater next to Vision.

The movie they had chosen was an American film about a bunch of men fighting in a basement. It didn’t particularly interested Wanda, but instead she was very aware of Visions movements. They were very close, with their knees almost touching. Wanda wanted to lay her head on Visions shoulder, but decided not to. After her awkward behavior, she figured he probably wouldn’t appreciate it.

_‘If you would like to rest your head on me, I wouldn’t mind. It might make the experience of watching the movie more comfortable to us both.’_

Vision had reached out to Wanda telepathically, which surprised Wanda. She wondered if it would become something they would do more often. It was a very personal thing to let someone into your head, but with Vision she didn’t mind at all.

Wanda moved closer and settled herself next to him. They both lifted their legs on the couch, so their body’s could be even closer. It felt nice and warm. Wanda was a lot smaller than him and his body made her feel safe. It probably sounds silly, with Wanda’s powers being incredibly strong. Yet, his large posture made her somehow feel protected.

She placed a small kiss on his cheek and proud of her guts she took his hand. She let her head fall onto his shoulder and wished they could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Wanda's dream, because that is just the beginning. I really enjoyed writing it and I’m very curious of what you think about it. My English vocabulary isn’t that big, so some pieces won’t be as creatively written as they could be. Thanks for reading though, I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie ended, liquor had begun to flow. Tony, being the lover of alcohol that he was, obviously had a bar and started to mix some exotic drinks. He kept refilling their glasses and soon most of the Avengers were drunk. Even Steve, who had engulfed himself on the strong wine from Asgard, wasn’t sober anymore.

Wanda too had a few drinks, but stopped when she started to feel tipsy. She didn’t like the feeling of being completely wasted and Natasha seemed to have made the same decision. When one of the boys did or said something stupid, they would look at each other and laughingly shake their heads.

Eventually, the group seemed to have started a game of truth or dare. Wanda didn’t remember who suggested to play the silly teen game, or if it just commenced naturally, but everyone had become really into it. The questions gradually became more and more suggestive and Wanda was happy her questions had stayed relatively normal. 

Natasha, on the other hand, had just been dared to give Clint a lapdance. Wanda thought she was going to say no, but Natasha just shrugged and turned on some music. She placed Clint’s hands on her hips and sensually started moving. Wanda found it captivating to look at. 

Seductively, Natasha brushed her hands through her hair, giving Clint a wonderful look at her breasts. Smugly he looked at his teammates, who could only stare in awe at what was happening in front of them. It felt as if the lapdance was going on forever, but then the music stopped and Wanda was snapped out of her trance. 

Natasha ruffled Clint’s hair and sat back down at her old place. As if nothing happened, she already started looking around the circle. Thinking about who would be the next victim. She almost looked like an animal searching for her prey.

‘Tony, truth or dare?’ Everybody turned their head to Tony, who looked unbothered. Calmly, he took a sip of his drink. ‘I choose dare.’ 

With that answer, Natasha’s eyes lit up. A slight smirk spread across her face. Obviously she had wanted Tony to choose dare. Clint noticed immediately. Knowing Nat, she had come up with a brilliant dare. 

‘I dare you to french kiss Steve.’ 

For a second the room went completely silent, until Steve choked on his drink and started coughing loudly. Sam helpfully tapped on Steve’s back and when Steve came back to his senses, his face was bright red. 

Tony, on the other hand, seemed to have no objections. He walked over to the blonde man and positioned himself next to him. Briefly he looked him in the eyes, but then placed his lips on those of Steve. 

Slowly Steve started to grow into the kiss. He pulled Tony closer and placed his hands on his lower back. Their kiss was rough and passionate. Both of them fighting for domination. Wanda noticed Natasha took out her phone and started filming. Probably blackmail material for later. 

When they pulled away, both men were out of breath. Steve’s hair was messy and he seemed to be surprised about what he had just done. Even the rest of the group wasn’t quite sure what just happened. Nobody knew what to say. Until Tony broke the tension. ‘You’re a better kisser than I thought you’d be, capsicle. Good job, I enjoyed it.’ He casually licked his lips and winked. ‘So, who’s next… Vision! You haven’t had a question in quite a while. Truth or dare?’

At the beginning of the game, Vision was confused. He didn’t understand why humans would play this kind of game. They were just asking each other questions, you can always ask questions. But gradually he started to understand. With this game, humans got the feeling of being able to ask every sort of question. Their filter of what wasn’t appropriate completely disappeared. 

‘Truth, please.’ Vision didn’t feel like being dared to participate in some ridiculous action. Truth would be a saver choice, he thought. Especially with Tony, you never knew what dare to expect.

‘This question is very important, because I have been dying to know for quite some time now. Do you have a penis?’ Weird looks were shot at Tony. Quite a few crazy questions had already been asked, but this one was by far the most strange. ‘Hey, don’t you guys look at me like that! You were all wondering, I’m just the one who has the balls to ask. And speaking of having balls…’

It was true, Tony wasn’t the first of them to be curious about Visions member. The problem was that it’s not something you just ask. At least not when you’re sober. 

‘You have all been wanting to know if I have male reproductive organs?’ Vision looked genuinely surprised. ‘I’m not entirely sure why you would like to know, but I do. However, I can shape shift, as you probably all know. It’s basically up to me to decide.’ 

While Tony looked interested, the rest of the team didn’t really know how to react. Suddenly Tony turned around to Wanda and his face had become serious. ‘Well Wanda, isn’t that good news!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, it was pretty hard writing a game of truth or dare. This chapter took me quite some time, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, you might have other ideas about Visions genitalia, but this is just something I like to believe. I would actually like to know what you think. Does Vision have a penis(?), yes or no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter, but I had to study for my exams. For me, those are less than two weeks from now...

When Wanda came downstairs the next morning, the kitchen was still empty. Everybody else was probably still sleeping off their hangover. Then again, it was only 6 AM and she knew most people didn’t get up that early. Especially not on their vacation. 

Wanda, on the other hand, had always been a morning person. She liked the silence and the peace of early mornings. It gave her a chance to think, before her hectic day would begin and take away the time to do so. Her whole life Wanda had been a very considerate and rational person. It would sometimes drive her mad. Overthinking every little situation, but today, she needed some time to ponder. 

Because, well, Wanda had been dreaming about Vision. Again. Vision appearing in her dreams had long become something regular. But now, her dream played out a little different. Because this time, she had been dreaming about his penis. Just thinking about it made her blush. Dreaming about one of your teammates was one thing, but dreaming about their penis was something completely different.

After Tony had asked Vision about his manhood, it had been the only thing Wanda could think about. She thought about it when she was brushing her teeth. When changing into her pajamas. She even thought about it when she went to the toilet. 

The growl of Wanda’s stomach pulled her back to the present. She was incredibly hungry and automatically placed her hand on her belly. She had wanted to wait for the rest of the Avengers, so they could eat their breakfast together. But when her stomach started to complain, she decided she was far too hungry. 

She looked in a couple of cabinets and found a box of cereal. It was something she didn’t really like to eat for breakfast, however she was too hungry to actually make something fresh. It was lazy of her, she knew that, but for now she couldn't care less.

Just as Wanda wanted to pour the milk over the cereal, Vision phased through the patio doors. ‘Hey Vis, good morning. I see you’ve been on a morning stroll.’ Going for a walk was something Wanda knew Vision liked to do. In New York, he didn’t really got the chance, on account of his odd appearance. But here, on a private island, he seemed to use the opportunity. 

‘Good morning to you too, Miss Maximoff. And I have. It was rather pleasant. The island is just wonderful and there is still so much I haven’t explored.’ That didn’t surprise Wanda. It was an exceptionally big island. ‘If you would like, you could accompany me the next time?’

Wanda smiled and for some strange reason, she felt her insides grow warm. It was a weird tingly sensation. Something she had never experienced before. ‘I’d like that very much.’ 

Vision looked around and sat down on the barstool closest to Wanda. ‘Are the others still asleep? Why do they need to rest for so long?’ It wasn’t a surprising question out of Visions mouth. He himself didn’t require sleeping. Sometimes he did went to bed though. Not because he felt sleepy, but because he enjoyed having dreams. It was one of the few things that made him feel human. 

‘They’re probably hungover. I don’t think they’ll be down in quite some time.’ They all had consumed a pretty large number of alcohol. She wondered if it was to forget the personal problems they all seemed to have. Or if they just desperately needed to feel normal for one night. Whatever it was, they had certainly went all out. 

Wanda wanted to continue making her cereal, but Vision stopped her. ‘Miss Maximoff, to my knowledge a nutritious breakfast is important for recovering from a hangover. Also, I’ve been wanting to learn how to cook for a while now. So maybe we could try and make a well-balanced breakfast. Together?’

After the last word rolled off his tung, he timidly looked away. Visions words were so sweet, it made Wanda’s heart flutter.

‘That’s a brilliant idea. I would love to have a good, big breakfast. I’m starving!’ With the word “starving”, her stomach let out a loud rumble. ‘Oh, and I’ve told you a thousand times before, but you know you can call me Wanda.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I also wanted to let you know I have a Tumblr account. On there I post when I upload a new chapter, share some personal story’s and I also reblog all the ScarletxVision stuff you'll ever need.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eenymeenyminymutte


	6. Chapter 6

Soft music and the smell of freshly baked pancakes filled the kitchen. Even though Wanda and Vision had opened the patio doors for some cool air, the pancake smell was hard to miss. Not that she really minded. The aroma was absolutely amazing and the stack of perfectly golden brown pancakes, looked truly mouthwatering. 

Vision had taken on the task of cutting the strawberries and Wanda couldn’t help but stare. His long fingers worked so delicately with the fruit, giving every little piece his attention. He didn’t work hastily, but rather slow and careful. Even though they were just going to get eaten, Vision made sure they were all cut evenly.

He seemed to find beauty in everything he crossed his path with and it was something that fascinated Wanda. Truth be told, Vision was a fascinating being. Not because of his appearance or his powers, like others might think, but because of his loving nature. A trait that Wanda envied quite much. 

He suddenly seemed to notice that Wanda was looking at him and he turned around. Slightly embarrassed Wanda looked back at her cup of coffee. She tried to look nonchalant, but all she could think about were Visions nimble fingers working with the red pieces of fruit. 

Vision came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. ‘Close your eyes and open your mouth.’ If it would have been anybody else saying this, she would have given them a strange look, but with Vision she happily obliged. 

He placed a small strawberry in Wanda’s mouth and she could feel the rough texture of the seeds on her tongue. She slowly began to chew and the soft, plump fruit immediately filled her mouth with it’s juices. Wanda savored the sweet taste, filling up all her senses, while she tried to enjoy the sensation for as long as possible.

After she swallowed, she opened her eyes and she noticed that Vision wasn’t looking her in the eyes like he usually did. Instead, his gaze was focused on Wanda’s lips, which the fruit had colored sinfully red. She could feel both their hearts starting to race and before she knew it, Vision had placed his lips on hers.

His sudden action took Wanda by surprise and her heart started to pound even harder. She hadn’t expected such a bolt move, but she happily returned the kiss. She threw her arms around Visions neck and lost herself in their embrace. His lips felt perfectly smooth, just as Wanda imagined. 

Vision moaned almost inaudible, but Wanda had heard and the sound of pleasure send a shiver down her spine. She felt weightless as Visions hands moved down to her hips and pulled her closer, closing the distance between their bodies. 

Slowly their kiss grew more and more passionate. Wanda hesitatingly parted her lips a little, but when Visions tongue entered her mouth, she could feel the sparks flying off. She didn’t know if kissing always felt like this, but their kiss felt absolutely magical.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Someone was walking down the stairs! They swiftly moved away from each other, just in time, right before Sam walked into the kitchen. 

‘Good morning, early birds.’ He didn’t even look at them, but directly went for the pancakes. It was only when he sat down with four pancakes on his plate, that he looked up. ‘Whoa, what happened in here?’ Wanda looked around and immediately knew what Sam meant. The kitchen was a total mess. Not because of their cooking, but during their kiss Wanda must have radiated magic and blasted some things away. 

The orange juice was spilled on the floor, most of the strawberries lay scattered over the table and even some chairs had fallen over. She realized it probably weren’t sparks she had felt. It had just been her magic.

‘Oh, I err… I sneezed and well…’ Wanda didn’t know how to finished that sentence and hoped Sam would just let it pass. Luckily, he did. 

He shrugged, drowned his pancakes in syrup and shoved almost a whole one in his mouth. Wanda suspected he didn’t even listen to her answer. At the moment the only thing on Sams mind were those pancakes. Wanda thought it was best to clean as quickly as possible, before the rest of the team would come down and ask difficult questions. 

‘Miss Maxi— I mean, Wanda. You should eat something too. I’ll clean it up.’ It was true, Wanda desperately needed to eat something. She was already hungry when they started making breakfast, but now she began to feel lightheaded.

Wanda checked if Sam was still eating and when she saw he was, she placed a small peck on Visions cheek. That should do it for now. Even though she couldn’t wait to kiss Vision again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was their first kiss! What do you think about it? I wanted it to be sweet, but also a little sensual. Please let me know if that worked out!
> 
> And you know what happens after a first kiss. It can only become steamier ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote anything remotely smutty, so please be gentle (pun intended). Also, enjoy the extra long chapter!

It was an exceptionally hot day. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the cool breeze that had been there this morning, had disappeared. Even inside the air-conditioned house, it was unbearably warm.

None of the Avengers seemed to be into the idea of having an active day, so they decided to stay at the pool and just do nothing. Besides, how could you complain. Because just like the rest of the house, the pool was absolutely gorgeous. It was surrounded by palm trees, had a beautiful curved shape and the tiles were a wonderful mix of green and blue.

The lounging area was partly covered by the huge balcony of Tony’s bedroom. The design didn’t only look impressive, but also provided lot’s of shade. And at the moment, shade was something they all desperately craved. Even Natasha who usually didn’t mind some warm weather, now rather stayed out of the sun.

Immediately after Wanda had claimed a sun lounger by throwing her towel onto it, she jumped into the water. Natasha, Sam and Clint couldn’t wait either and followed her lead. Just as Wanda wanted to start swimming some laps, Sam blocked her way.

‘You girls want to play a game of shoulder fight? Clint and I will probably win anyway, but if you’re nice we could maybe go easy on you two.’ Sam put his arm around Clint's shoulder and cocked his eyebrow playfully.

Natasha’s eyes instantly lit up. ‘Well Wanda, let’s show these little boys some girl power. Get on my shoulders!’

Wanda placed herself on top of Natasha’s shoulders and looked down if she wasn’t too heavy for her, but Natasha didn’t even seem to notice the extra weight. She had her game face on and nobody would stop her from winning.

‘Three, two, one… Go!’

Clint and Sam immediately started their attacks, but Wanda avoided each and every one. She had a strategy. Get the boys all worked up and when their moves would get sloppy. She would strike back!

Wanda didn’t have to wait long for that moment. Because just a few minutes later, Sam seemed to lose his focus. Wanda saw the opportunity and pushed as hard as she could against his chest. Clint slipped away and Sam fell of his unsteady shoulders.

‘That wasn’t fair! The yelling on the side broke my concentration!’ Clint and Sam hadn’t even properly resurfaced and already started demanding a rematch. Wanda just laughed and pulled herself out of the pool.

‘Steve, you take my place and show those crybaby’s who’s boss. I’m just going to drink something.’ She didn’t have to ask twice, because Steve jumped into the pool straight away.

Wanda threw a towel around her shoulders and slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops. When she opened the fridge, the ice-tea caught her eye. She hadn’t actually realized how thirsty she was, but after seeing the bottle, her mouth felt dry. Wanda took a glass, filled it completely and drank it all at once.

Suddenly she felt two soft hand on her hips. ‘I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you looked truly mesmerizing in the water.’ It was Vision, but his voice sounded different. It sounded sharper, not like his normally deep and smooth voice. She felt Visions hot breath on her skin and in a reflex Wanda moved her head to the side, surrendering herself to his passion. Two silky lips were placed in the nape of her neck, where they started kissing and sucking, driving her completely mad. It made her cry out in pleasure and Vision pushed his lower body against hers.

Wanda felt the strong need to kiss Vision and she quickly turned around. With eyes full of fondness, Wanda placed her hands on his cheeks, holding him close. ‘You look pretty mesmerizing yourself.’ And with that, she locked her lips with his.

Just like their first kiss, it surprised Vision how it made him feel. The sensation was something completely different and unknown to him, but it was unusually good. Wanda’s lips and touch send waves of pleasure towards his lower abdomen and she noticed it too. She felt proud it were her hands that made Vision so excited.

‘Wanda, maybe we shouldn’t—’ Vision pushed himself away from her. ‘I don’t wish to be impolite, but we can’t make love.’ The words “making love” had never sounded more bittersweet to Wanda.

She smiled at him anyway, hoping to show him it was okay. That she didn’t want to pressure him in doing anything he didn’t want to. ’We don’t need to have sex. I really don’t mind, I promise.’

‘I believe I’ve formulated myself wrong and I should clarify. It’s not that I don’t want to consummate our love. I’m just concerned I would disappoint you, since I am not quite sure what is expected of me.’ She knew it wasn't Visions intention, but that comment made Wanda feel guilty.

Lovingly she took Visions hand. ’You could never disappoint me, not ever.’ And she softly kissed his lips. ‘Come, follow me.’ Wanda led Vision towards her room and closed the door behind them.

Without hesitation, she locked her lips with his and Wanda’s pulse started to quicken. The excitement rushed through her body, filling Wanda with confidence. And right now, Wanda needed all the confidence she could get. Feeling bold and in control, Wanda nudged Vision towards the bed.

Slowly and giving every inch of his body the attention that it deserved, Wanda kissed her way down. The feeling of Visions skin intrigued her. It was so unlike that of a human being. It was firmer and less stretchy, feeling amazing under her tongue.

When Wanda was all the way down, the thin fabric of Visions trunks leaved little to the imagination. She could see Vision was already incredibly turned on. Wanda placed herself on top of Visions half hard cock and undid herself of her bikini top. The cold, wet fabric had made her nipples hard.

‘Touch them, please.’ She whimpered.

Vision enthusiastically obeyed and cupped her breasts. They fit his large hands perfectly and he gently rolled the nipples between his fingers. Content Wanda started moving her hips and she could feel his penis getting harder and harder.

‘Today, it’s all going to be about you. I’m going to make you feel amazing.’ Wanda said with her most seductive voice and she moved her hips away from his erection. Her hands started to pull down his swimming trunks, letting his cock spring free. For a moment, Wanda just stared.

‘Is it not the right size? I did research on what the average size is amongst the American male, but if it’s wrong…’ With eyes full of doubt Vision looked at her, mistaking her lustful staring for mockery. ‘It is just perfect.’ And to show him just how much she loved it, Wanda kissed the tip.

Vision moaned softly and Wanda teasingly slid her tongue down the shaft. She felt Vision shiver under her touch, making all delicious sort of noises. Encouraged, Wanda placed her lips around the head. She delicately sucked at the skin and licked around it. Vision bucked up his lips and slowly Wanda took more of Visions cock in her mouth.

She started to move her head up and down, while her right hand made up for the other remaining inches. Eventually she found a smooth rhythm and speeded up the pace. When Wanda looked up, she saw Vision had closed his eyes in pleasure. Her jaw ached, but seeing the bliss on Visions face totally made up for it.

Wanda hollowed her cheeks and started sucking slightly harder, which seemed to do it. ‘Oh Wanda… Please. I-I’m going to—’ Vision didn’t quite understand what was happening, but moaned as he came in Wanda’s throat, who swallowed almost everything.

Tired Wanda let herself fall next to Vision. ‘Wanda, I might not have other experiences to compare it with, but that was astonishing.’ He moved his fingers threw her hair. ‘I love you, Wanda.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just posted a 'Get To Know Me' tag on my Tumblr. So if you would like to get to know me better, ask ahead!
> 
> http://eenymeenyminymutte.tumblr.com/post/144402571266/get-to-know-me


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter, but I had to study for my exams. After the long chapter 7, I hope you can forgive me. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! ^_^

The room was so silent, Wanda swore you could’ve heard a needle drop. None of the Avengers seemed to know how to react, so they simply said nothing. That troubled Wanda, but she tried to keep the look in her eyes as confident as possible. After what felt like an eternity, Clint was the first to open his mouth.

‘So, what I understand from your ten minute speech, is that you and Vision are dating?’ Wanda searched his face for a hint that could give away how he felt about this newfound information, but Clint was absolutely unreadable.

Vision and Wanda both just nodded, still not clear about whether or not their teammates approved of their relationship. The thought of them being indifferent had crossed her mind, but them saying nothing felt even worse.

‘Is it correct of me to interpret your silence as disapproval? If it is, then I must say I’m quite disappointed. We value your opinion and would of course listen to your objections. But I do care about Wanda. With or without you support.’ Vision had articulated Wanda’s feelings perfectly and she took his hand to show that she felt the same way.

‘Thats’s not it, we don’t mind, we seriously don’t. It’s just a bit weird, with you being a synthezoid and all. But I can’t say we’re surprised. Why else did you think we joked about you two needing a room all the time.’ Sam just grinned and it relieved Wanda at least someone stood behind their love.

Tony got up from his chair and walked over to Vision. ‘Son, congratulations on your first girlfriend. I see you’ve got it bad for her.’ He took hold of Visions upper arms and looked over his shoulder to the others. ‘They grow up so fast! I can already see the day coming that Vision will need my advice on how to please a woman. And when that day comes, I will be there!’

‘Well, if Vision actually wants to “please” Wanda and not just himself, I don’t think he should come to you for advice. I would glad—’ Before Natasha could continue her sentence, Tony snorted obnoxiously loud. ‘As I was saying. I would gladly give some tips. To you too, Wanda. If you’d ever need some lessons on how to please a man.’

‘I dare say Wanda doesn’t need any lessons, miss Romanoff. She did everything perfectly.’ Vision lovingly smiled down at Wanda, but all she noticed, were the stares of the people around her.

Wanda knew Vision had meant it as a compliment, to defend her skills, but he didn’t seem to understand how much it actually embarrassed her. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks and Wanda wished she could fall through the ground.

‘Riiiiiiight, so… That was something I did “not” need to know, but I’m happy you two are happy. Just never share something like that again, please. For the love of God.’ Clint looked disgusted and Wanda laughed. She was just glad he took it so well.

-=-

Wanda couldn’t remember the last time she had been so happy. She felt bright, bubbly and even while brushing her teeth, Wanda couldn’t stop grinning. When she entered her bedroom, Wanda was greeted by the sight of a reading Vision on her bed. He looked relaxed and peaceful, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Wanda gracefully slipped under the covers and Vision put his book aside. He kissed her on her cheek and was ready to let her go to sleep, but Wanda quickly stopped him. ‘Would you maybe lay next to me? I know you don’t sleep, but I’d love it if you stayed.’ She opened the covers for him, hoping Vision would accept her invitation.

‘Of course, it would be my pleasure.’ He opened the covers and positioned himself next to Wanda so she could snuggle up to him. Vision lazily started running his fingers through her hair and Wanda’s eyes started to feel heavy.

It had been a long day and cuddling with Vision suddenly made her realize that. She yawned and just before she fell asleep, she felt too lips on her forehead. Content and utterly spent, Wanda fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A small ray of sunlight fell through the curtains. The soft light landed on Wanda’s face and woke her up in the most pleasant way possible. She lazily stretched her legs and her feet bumped against another surface. The sudden contact startled Wanda, but then she remembered Vision had promised to stay with her.  
  
‘Good morning Wanda.’ Visions voice sounded silky, not at all like Wanda’s incoherent mumble, which sounded hoarse and dry. She was barely awake, she wasn't even ready to open her eyes, let alone speak.  
  
Wanda moved closer to Vision, not wanting to get out of bed just yet. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his slow breathing. Vision slipped his arm around her and Wanda shivered when his fingers brushed the exposed skin of her belly.  
  
‘Are you cold? Should I check if there is an extra blanket in the cupboard?’ Before Vision could get out of bed, Wanda pressed her lips on his. She placed her hands around his neck, keeping him where he was. She wasn’t cold, the feeling of his hands on her bare skin just made her insides flutter. When Wanda pulled back a little to look at Vision, she saw the excitement in his eyes.  
  
She could see Vision was just as eager as her, so it didn’t surprise her that Vision switched their positions and passionately started kissing her neck. He slipped his hand under her top and pulled it over her head. He gently placed his lips on her nipple and circled his tongue around it. Wanda gasped softly, her body immediately responding to the delicious feeling.  
  
Vision seemed to be lost on what to do next, so moved back up to Wanda’s lips. She happily kissed him, but also wanted him to make love to her. Wanda decided to help him and guided his hands towards her panties, where a wet spot was starting to form on the fabric. Vision seemed to get the message, pulled it down teasingly slow and let it fall on the floor next to her top.

Suddenly, Wanda started to feel self-conscious. She didn’t exactly know why, but being completely naked made her uneasy. She almost wanted to cover her body, but then saw Visions equally insecure face. It was something they both did for the first time, it was a whole new experience. But Wanda trusted him and he trusted her.

‘If you’re comfortable, you can touch it.’ What had supposed to be a suggestion, now sounded more like a question. However, Vision briefly kissed her lips and then moved his head down. He softly stroked his index finger over her folds, making Wanda whimper in pleasure. She could feel she was already fairly wet.  
  
‘Am I doing it correctly? I would like to stimulate as good as I can, so feel free to give me instructions.’ Right after he finished his sentence, his hand moved over her clit and she arched her back. Vision immediately rubbed it again, moving his fingers in slow circles.  
  
His slow movements drove Wanda crazy and she needy bucked up her hips. Wanda was desperate for more, not getting enough pleasure out of rubbing. She wanted Vision to put his fingers inside of her, but she wasn’t able to pronounce anything other than lustful moans. Even when she reached out to Vision telepathically, it took al her strength to form the right words.  
  
_‘Vizh... I-I want more, please... Put your- your fingers. Put them inside of me! Please...’_

Wanda eagerly spread her legs, allowing Vision to see every part of her. She was incredibly aroused and she could feel her own juices dripping on her inner thighs. Never had she been this wet and Vision easily slid in two of his fingers. He slowly started moving in and out, making Wanda cry his name.  
  
Without thinking, Vision lowered his mouth and started licking and sucking on her clit. It made Wanda cry out even louder and she dug her nails into the mattress. The combination of his fingers and tongue gave Wanda almost no time to breathe. The sight alone of Vision between her legs was absolutely marvelous.  
  
He flattened his tongue against her clit, pushing hard into the tiny bundle of nerves. Wanda opened her mouth, but no words came out. She breathed in, arched her back and screamed Visions name as she came. Waves of pleasure washed over her and she sank down into the mattress.  
  
Vision came up and kissed her with eyes full of lust. Wanda could taste her own arousal on his lips and she noticed Visions throbbing cock, which was almost shouting for attention. ‘Take me, Vizh, now.’ Wanda placed her hand around his hardness, but didn’t start moving.  
  
Using the natural lubrication of Wanda on his hand, Vision briefly stroked his cock and positioned himself above her. She could already feel his tip and she placed her hands on his hips, gently pushing Vision into her tight heat. His long length filled her up completely, making both gasping for air.  
  
‘Are you okay? Am I not hurting you?’ Even now when Vision was fully turned on, he kept thinking about her well-being. As response Wanda shifted her hips up and she licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
Visions movements started out insecure, but rapidly speeded up. He tried to keep thinking about Wanda’s pleasure, but lost all his sensibility. ‘Harder, Vizh, harder!’ Wanda swung her legs around him, giving Vision better access and he willingly started pounding harder.  
  
For the second time, Wanda could feel her orgasm starting to build. She felt a warm, tingly sensation and moaned loud as she came even harder the second time. Her walls clenched around Visions cock, who pushed in one last time. He groaned and emptied himself inside of Wanda.  
  
Utterly spent, Vision rolled off of her and closed his eyes. Wanda on the other hand opened hers and saw the destruction around her. Just like their first kiss in the kitchen, Wanda had radiated magic. The room that had looked so beautiful, now looked like a total mess.  
  
Vision too opened his eyes and looked around. ‘As much as I would like to say we could easily repair it ourselves, I’m afraid we must ask Mr. Stark for help.’ He was right of course. Wanda fell back into her pillow and groaned. This damage was obviously not caused by a sneeze...


	10. Chapter 10

When Wanda and Vision walked into the living room, the only one there was Tony. He was hunched over the breakfast table, had a frown on his face and was obviously deep in concentration. Tony was so in his own little world, he didn’t even seem to notice the two figures looking at him.

Curious, Wanda walked closer to see what he was doing. She smiled when she saw him surrounded by parts of the toaster. As far as Wanda knew, it wasn’t even broken. Tony probably just thought it was in need of an upgrade.

When Wanda and Vision were only a few inches away from him, Tony noticed their presence. A smug grin spread over his face as Tony saw who his disturbers were. ‘Good morning little lovebirds. Did you have a little trouble getting out of bed? Or were you just drained after such a “pleasurable” morning?’ Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Wanda’s face grew hot.

It was of course the plan to tell him and explain everything, but what if the rest of the team now also knew? What if all of them had heard the sounds of their “pleasurable morning”. How would she be able to face them again!

Wanda wanted to answer something witty, but quickly closed her mouth when nothing came to mind. She had just ruined a beautiful room by having crazy hot sex and if Wanda was being honest, she wasn’t even sorry. Eventually it was Vision who broke the silence.

‘Mr. Stark, there is a slight problem regarding Wanda’s room. Nothing that can’t be fixed, I assure you, but we do feel obliged to tell you. After Wanda and I had coïtus and she reached her climax, the magic she radiated damaged parts of the room. Naturally, we are terribly sorry.’

If all the air wasn’t already sucked out of the room, now it certainly was. Wanda had no idea what to do and was suddenly very aware of her every move. Even the way she stood now felt incredibly awkward.

‘Okay, yeah, I err, I’ll fix that. No problem.’ Tony, the man who usually had a sarcastic answer for everything, looked perplex. He clapped his hands together and looked from Wanda to Vision. ‘But that means the sex was good? Right?’

‘You know what Tony? No. We’re not gonna talk about this with you.’ Wanda crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. ‘It’s awkward enough as it is.’

Just as Wanda finished her sentence Sam, Clint, Steve and Natasha walked through the patio doors. ‘What’s awkward enough as it is? Are you talking about Clint’s nose hair, because man, you really need to sort that out.’

Offended, Clint turned around and punched Sam in the arm. ‘You have a problem with my nose hair? At least I don’t—’ An incredibly loud blow made the house shake on its foundation.

Instinctively, everybody was immediately battle ready. Steve had snatched his shield from the table, Tony had summoned his suit and Vision was back in his usual costume. They now stood completely silent, prepared for the worse, prepared for a fight.

Heavy footsteps drew closer to the front door. The little stones crunched under the persons feet, giving away their position. They were almost at the door, but suddenly, the person stopped. Confused Wanda looked around and she noticed her teammates were just as taken back as she was. Wanda’s heart jumped when a sharp ringing sound filled the dead silent room. That was strange. Whoever the person outside their door was, they had just rang the doorbell.

Being the first to make a move, Steve walked towards the door. His fingers closed around the doorknob and slowly turned it around. He looked over his shoulder one last time, nodded to the team and swiftly opened the door.

‘My friends, how glad I am to have finally found you!’ The beaming voice belonged to none other than Thor. ‘Luckily, Man of Iron, your glorious house caught my eye.’

Something wasn’t quite right, Wanda could feel it. Thor’s usual jovial smile missed his sincerity and even his voice sounded less beaming than normal. Intuitively, Wanda took a step closer to Vision.

Natasha too seemed to notice the slight difference in Thor’s behavior. ‘Thor, not that we’re not excited that you’re here, but what brought you here? Is everything okay?’ She put her hand on his upper arm and sharply looked him in the eyes.

Thor sighed and shook his head. ‘Alas, I am afraid I won’t be a bearer of good news today. My home planet Asgard has been attacked by The Mad Titan and his army. They have stolen the Space Stone.’ Vision protectively put his arm around Wanda’s waist. ‘Even worse, they are also in possession of the Power Stone.’

Immediately putting two and two together, Vision moved his hand towards the embedded Mind Stone in his forehead. He didn’t exactly know what this turn of events would mean to him, but he had a feeling it could not be good. Their lovely holiday had abruptly come to an ending.

‘You don’t think they’ll be coming for Vizh, do you?’ Even though Wanda had the feeling she didn’t want to hear the truth, she could not stop herself from asking the question everybody had on their mind.

‘We need to immediately get back to New York. Everybody pack your suitcases and put on your suits, we’re leaving in ten minutes.’

When the group had deliberately not answered her question, Wanda knew it was bad.

-=-

After discussing the current crisis and setting up their game plan, Wanda and Vision withdrew themselves from the group. For a moment, they had sat in silence, while Wanda absently stroked Visions cape.

_‘Wanda, you’re worried. It pains me to see you distressed.’_

Vision took hold of Wanda’s hand, taking her focus of the cape and to his eyes. He was right, but how could she not be worried. What if she would lose Vision? Just like she lost her parents and Pietro. Like she lost everybody she loved.

_‘I don’t like it that you’re in danger. What if something will happen? I love you, you know.’_

Lovingly, Vision cupped her cheek. _‘I love you too.’_ He pulled their mouths into a passionate kiss, making Wanda weak in the knees. She immediately melted into the kiss, she put her hands around Visions neck and pulled them closer, until they were only an inch apart.

Pulling away, Wanda could feel her red cheeks burning. She placed her head on top of Visions shoulder and closed her eyes. Wanda knew she was supposed to feel reassured, but why didn’t he answer her question? He just said “I love you” and nothing more. He hadn't answered her question and Wanda had the feeling it was on purpose. Vision couldn’t comfort her if it meant he had to lie to her. He knew something was coming and he knew exactly how badly in danger he was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that was it. This was the tenth and final chapter of this story. I did keep the ending a bit open, because I might write a sequel. I love the characters and I think there is still so much potential.
> 
> I had such fun writing it and I loved reading all of your sweet comments. I was quite nervous when I started writing this, since I was a newbie on writing fanfiction, but all your positive reactions made me go on. So thank you for that!
> 
> I’m thinking about starting a new story, but I’m not yet sure about what. If you maybe have a suggestion, leave it in my Tumblr askbox. Also, it doesn’t need to be about Scarlet Vision or even Marvel. Do you have a fandom or pairing you would like me to write about, just send it to me! If I know/like it, the next story I upload might be about your OTP ;)
> 
> Hugs and kisses, EenyMeenyMinyMutte
> 
>  
> 
> http://eenymeenyminymutte.tumblr.com/


End file.
